Disciplinas
Form Powers #São níveis de disciplinas que permitem mudar seu corpo para "formas" alternativas (Metamorfose, Vicissitude, Tenebrosidade, Serpentis, Path of Elemental Mastery, etc.); #Você pode ativar apenas uma forma de cada vez. Nada de Zulus com tentáculos em forma de névoa. ## Poderes de transformação parcial, (Ex.: Feral Claws, Bonecraft, etc.) não são "Form Powers" e podem ser usados em conjunto com outras alterações corporais. #Todos os poderes de forma requerem uma ação normal para serem ativados e você precisa estar em sua forma "humana" para fazê-lo. #*Ou seja, você não pode passar diretamente de Horrid Form para Bloodform, ou de Mist Form para Shape of the Beast, por exemplo, sem primeiro retornar à sua forma "humana". #Funcionam apenas até o nascer do sol. Você não pode dormir em sua forma alternativa. #Se a sua forma alternativa for líquida ou gasosa: ##Você não pode iniciar nenhum teste físico ou utilizar qualquer poder que requeira toque ou "line-of-sight". ##Você só pode apostar traits ligados a Vigor (Stamina) em teste físicos feitos contra você. Caso você não os tenha, você apostará health-levels, que não serão somados a seus testes físicos para efeitos de desempate, overbid, etc. #*Black-Metamorphosis não é líquida. Animalismo Feral Whispers #Funciona apenas em animais não Despertos (Unawakened). #Não é uma linguagem que possa ser usada para comunicação com outros Vampiros. Nem mesmo através de um "animal tradutor". Beckoning #Pode ser usado como reteste em testes de caçada. Quell the Beast #Requer contato físico ou contato ocular direto, antes que o teste social seja iniciado. #Não previne contra o gasto permanente de força de vontade. #Contra metamorfos, impede o uso de Rage no lugar de Willpower. Subsume the Spirit #Ver Aura Perception Drawing Out the Beast #A Besta retorna ao final da Cena. Auspícios #Provê um atributo de bônus para cada nível em resoluções contra Ofuscação e Quimerismo. Heightened Senses #O Personagem pode declarar, na ativação do poder, quais sentidos estão sendo aguçados. Caso não o faça, será considerado que todos os sentidos estão aguçados. Aura Perception #É feito um teste estático, sem aposta de traits. Retestes com Investigação. #Você precisa ficar um turno inteiro parado, olhando fixamente para seu alvo. #Quando houver uma leitura de aura em um animal sob o efeito de Subsume the Spirit (Animalismo), ou de um mortal sob Possession (Dominação), a aura aparecerá como sendo a de um Vampiro. Não existem "duas auras". #Para determinar o tipo de criatura, além de vampiros e mortais, você precisa do Lore apropriado. #Auras de Ghouls, exceto Revenants, são indiferenciáveis das dos outros mortais. Telepathy #Não permite comunicação com espíritos ou wraiths. #Não tem "identificador de chamada". O alvo não sabe quem está se comunicando com ele. #Requer linha de visão de você para o alvo. #Contra criaturas sobrenaturais, sempre requer o gasto de um trait mental, mesmo se a vítima abaixar suas defesas. Psychic Projection #Você pode utilizar qualquer disciplina Mental ou Social, inclusive aquelas que requeiram gasto de pontos de sangue, tais como Blood Magic, mas para isso você precisa gastar willpower e se materializar pela quantidade quantidade de turnos necessŕia. ## Nenhum dos itens em seu corpo estará disponível para uso quando você se materializa. No entanto, sua aparẽncia ao se materializar será exatamente igual à que seu corpo tem nesse momento, incluindo roupas e quaisquer outros itens que esteja usando. Celeridade #Os bonus de Rapidity e Fleetness podem ser utilizadas para armas de projétil que ainda não tenham sido usadas no mesmo turno. No entanto, você apenas pode apostar traits referentes a "Destreza" nessas ações. #Você pode usar qualquer disciplina Mental ou Social, mesmo usando Celeridade, desde que os testes sejam iniciados e resolvidos durante as ações normais. #O limite de vezes que uma arma pode ser disparada por turno é a sua cadência (rate). Isso pode ser feito tanto nas ações normais quanto nas extras. Alacrity #Você não pode iniciar testes Mentais ou Sociais durante sua ação de Alacrity, mesmo contra alvos também usando Alacrity. #Se você sacrificar sua ação de Alacrity para iniciar um teste Mental ou Social em durante as ações normais, você age primeiro. Quimerismo #Provê um atributo de bonus para cada nível de Quimerismo contra Auspícios. #O número máximo de ilusões ativas que você pode ter em uma cena é igual a seu nível de Lábia(Subterfuge). #Um ST deve estar presente para narrar os efeitos do uso desta disciplina. Permanency #Você deve criar um Cartão de Item para cada ilusão afetada por Permanency. #O número de ilusões permanentes que você controla não pode ser maior que seu nível de Willpower. #Afeta apenas ilusões criadas com os três primeiros níveis de Chimerstry. Horrid Reality #Dano causado por este nível de disciplina podem ser reduzidos e/ou absorvidos. #Não pode ser usada para declarar formas instantâneas de estacamento, decapitação ou morte. Os mesmos testes precisam ser feitos como se a ameaça fosse real. Demência Voice of Madness #Requer um alvo específico, além de um turno completo de fala, no qual sua vox possa ser ouvida, além do roleplay apropriado. #O teste de Coragem resultante é feito contra 4 traits e willpower pode ser usada para reteste. Total Insanity #Um ST escolhe os derangements. Dominação #O contato visual deve ser recíproco. Sua vítima deve estar vendo seus olhos, assim como você deve estar vendo os dela. #Todos os usos requerem aprovação de um Storyteller. #Não é permitido o uso de Dominação em combate. Mesmerism #Não pode obrigar a vítima a provocar dano direto a si mesma. #Não se sobrepõe a laços de sangue ou Vinculum. Forgetful Mind #Essa disciplina não pode acumular multiplas memórias falsas em cima do mesmo período. Possession #Seu corpo deve estar na mesma cidade que o alvo desta disciplina. #Você deve arquivar junto aos STs um cartão detalhando onde está seu corpo e o número de traits gastos para ativar Possession. #Você deve preparar uma planilha para o corpo possuído e aprová-la com os STs. #Todos os seus derangements e Falhas sobrenaturais acompanham você no corpo novo. Fortitude #Com Resilience ou Resistance, você ganha os empates e pode usar Sobrevivência (Survival) como reteste enquanto tiver pelo menos uma característica física ligada a Vigor (Stamina). Aegis #O uso deste poder pode ser declarado a qualquer momento na rodada, até mesmo após ser estacado. A declaração do Aegis vai automaticamente retroceder e negar qualquer dano sofrido na rodada, inclusive o dano causado por uma estaca. # Se você estiver usando Form Powers que permitam dividir seu corpo, por exemplo Bloodform, você só pode usar Aegis para previnir danos contra a parte de você que contenha a sua consciência. # Caso a parte de você que contenha a sua consciência seja destruída de algum modo, você não pode usar Aegis para transferir sua consciência para outras partes de você. Melpominee #Não é permitida. Necromancia #Um vampiro na "shadowlands" não estará informado dos acontecimentos na Skinlands, ou qualquer outro domínio, a menos que possua um poder que diga exatamente o oposto e o permita. Bone Path Soul Stealing #Não afeta criaturas sobrenaturais, exceto vampiros. Daemonic Possession #Não afeta criaturas sobrenaturais, exceto vampiros, mesmo depois de mortas. #Vampiros usando Possesion, Psychic Projection ou outros poderes que, de forma similar, deixem seu corpo como uma casca indefesa, não são imunes a Daemonic Possesion. ##Você precisa vencê-los em um teste social, onde a vítima pode usar Willpower como resteste para se defender. A vítima retorna imediatamente para o corpo, caso vença esse teste. Ash Path Ex Nihilo #A dificuldade do teste é o nível da Mortalha. Voudoun Path Baleful Doll # A boneca só pode ser espertada 4 vezes. Depois disso, ela perde o efeito. Obeah #Não é permitida. Ofuscação #De acordo com LoTN:R, pag 161: "A Ofuscação funciona contra todos os sentidos.". ##Consequentemente, pequenos esbarrões (tato), mal-cheiro (olfato), etc. não quebram a ofuscação. ##Rastros, pegadas, etc. deixados pelo personagem ofuscado são invisíveis até o momento em que ele deixe a ofuscação ou a mesma seja qebrada. #Qualquer dano provocado por fontes indiretas ou ambientais provoca a quebra imediata da Ofuscação. Cloak of the Gathering #Um vampiro poderá apenas utilizar um poder de ofuscação sobre o alvo de cada vez. (ie. Mascará ou Vanish, mas não os dois). Entretando o alvo pode ser afetado por diferentes poderes de ofuscação, desde que de fontes diferentes. Mask of 1000 faces #Você pode mudar roupas e cobrir pequenas armas sem usar um trait mental. ##Para uniformes específicos, no entanto, ou para armas maiores, você deve gastar o trait. ##Uma arma pequena é uma que possa ser ocultada em um sobretudo (trench coat). Tenebrosidade #Criar efeitos de Tenebrosidade requer concentração. Mantê-los e controlá-los, não. #Pode ser usado simultaneamente a Possession (Dominação). Shadowplay #Usos múltiplos não se acumulam. Shroud of Night #A Mortalha aparece no turno em que for declarada, após as ações normais e antes das ações extra de Celeridade. #Fogo (quantidade a critério do narrador) pode desmanchar a mortalha. Isso acontece ao final do turno em que o fogo foi usado. Arms of the Abyss #A quantidade de tentáculos que o personagem poderá convocar e controlar está limitado ao nível de Tenebrosidade ou Ocultismo ou Abyss Mysticism que possui, o que for maior. #Aparecem no fim do turno em que forem declarados, e agem no final das ações normais dos turnos subsequentes. #Não podem usar armas de qualquer espécie. Black Metamorphosis Os atributos sociais ganhos através da ativação desta disciplina são apenas para resoluções de empate, não podendo ser apostados ou perdidos. Potência #Objetos aremessados com Potência não recebem quaisquer bônus. Metamorfose Feral Claws #Requerem uma ação normal para ativar, custam um ponto de sangue e aparecem apenas no final do turno. #Você *pode* usar armas de fogo enquanto esta disciplina está ativa. #O bônus trait "afiado" (Sharp) pode ser apostado normalmente em testes onde seja aplicável, (Ex.: combate desarmado, escaladas, etc.) #* Se você perder esse trait, ele estará perdido até o fim da noite, mesmo que você desative e volte a ativar esta disciplina. Shape of the Beast #Gangrel poderá escolher a sua forma de fuga e de combate, quando da compra da disciplina. Usamos as regras do Livro de Clã Gangrel Revisado para isto. Apenas 2 (duas) formas devem ser escolhidas, e formas adicionas não podem ser compradas. #Não-Gangrel não tem a opção de escolher, eles se transformam em lobo e morcego apenas. Earth Meld #Você se funde com a terra ao final das ações normais. Presença #Seu alvo sempre estará ciente de que foi vítima de um poder sobrenatural. Se possuir os conhecimentos para isto, poderá identificar do que se trata. Summon #O alcance do chamado é global. #Caso o chamado coloque a existência do alvo em risco, o mesmo saberá disso. #O alvo deverá utilizar de todos os meios e formas para chegar o mais rápido possível a quem o chama. #Um membro vítima deste poder deverá se apresentar em sua forma física a 3 passos de quem o está chamando. Quietus # O uso de sangue com níveis desta disciplina em armas que tenham sido alvo de qualquer ritual ou outro efeito de Blood Magic, exceto Dur-An-Ki, faz com que esses rituais e/ou efeitos sejam imediatamente quebrados. Silence of Death #Nega o uso de Blood Magic ou quaisquer outras disciplinas que requeiram componentes verbais. #Remove o trait "Barulhento" (Loud) de armas de fogo. Scorpion's Touch #O número máximo de pontos de sangue empregados em uma arma é equivalente ao número de atributos que a arma fornece. Isto irá durar até o próximo amanhecer ou até que seja usado, o que acontecer primeiro. #O sangue usado deixa de ter poderes para nutrição, laços de sangue, etc. Baal's Caress #Como em Scorpion's Touch #Acumula com Scorpion's Touch. Dagon's Call #Apenas a sua willpower pode ser usada nesta disciplina. Taste of Death #O número de pontos de sangue armazenados no total não pode ultrapassar o máximo geracional para gasto de sangue por turno. Thanatosis Withering Ao tentar encolher a cabeça de alguém, os dois testes tem que ser vencidos e não empatados. Não há retestes. Ao ser bem sucedido nesta disciplina, o alvo ficará impossibilitado de utilizar quaisquer disciplinas exceto potencia, celeridade e fortitude. Taumaturgia #Rituais BANIDOS: #*Puissant Shield #*Chill of the Windsaber #*Mindcrawler. Path of Blood A Taste for Blood #Você determina também o clã do Vampiro. Blood Rage #Você irá curar um Vampiro, fazendo-o acordar do Torpor e colocando um nível acima, em termos de ferimentos. Potency of Blood #Este poder apenas aumenta a capacidade de contenção de sangue do seu corpo, não alterando a quantidade atual de sangue. Para que isso aconteça, o vampiro necessita se alimentar. Hands of Destruction Atrophy #Adicionando ao custo regular, o personagem necessita utilizar uma caracteristica temporaria de força de vontade para acionar este poder. Spirit Manipulation #Nenhum de seus níveis afeta Wraiths. Entrap Ephemera #Criar um Fetish requer o gasto de um ponto permanente de Willpower, um ponto de Sangue e um Espírito (voluntário ou não) para ser ligado ao fetish. # Ativar um Fetish requer o gasto de um ponto temporário de Willpower e um teste simples. #* Em caso de vitória, o fetish é ativado até o final da cena. #* Em caso de empate, nada acontece. #* Em caso de derrota, um novo Teste simples será feito. Vitória e empate, nada acontece. Em caso de derrota, o fetish se quebra e o Espírito é liberado. Rituais Pavis of the Foul Presence #Funciona apenas contra os 4 primeiros níveis de Presença. #Tem um número de "cargas" equivalentes ao nível de ocultimo do personagem. Principal Focus of Vitae Infusion Um mago pode apenas ter o número de "moedas de sangue" igual ao seu nível em ocultismo multiplicado por seu nível no Path of Blood. Vicissitude #Não há como utilizar esta disciplina para ganhar bonus Social ou Físico, exceto quando descrito em regra, como por exemplo, com Horrid Form. Fleshcraft #Não pode remover características relativas a defeitos de clã, mesmo que temporariamente. #Seu uso em combate é permitido apenas para inflingir dano e/ou atributos negativos. Não há como cegar, grudar membros ou remover ossos, etc, enquanto estiver em combate. Bonecraft #Se aplicam as mesmas restrições que Fleshcraft, acima.